


what fun.

by orphan_account



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: F/M, INKCOCK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 15:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20708480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: he will tell you what to do and you will get it done





	what fun.

Cursing, you leaned back in the torn and tattered office chair, letting the weight of your head fill your hands, fingers curling around your cheeks. You tapped your foot, absentmindedly. A breeze flew up from the vent next to where your feet lay through your toes, goosebumps crawling up your legs. You shivered. 

_ God, you're so clumsy!_

Peeking through your fingers, you bite your lip as you stare down at the ink pooling around the corner leg of your desk. 

You wouldn’t say you were _ obsessed _ with the cartoon. You were just…infatuated. Bendy the Dancing Demon danced carefully across your walls, tipping his tie in your direction, even winking in just a few of the paintings you had spent countless hours working on. The truth was you had poured your heart and soul into this — this _ character_. 

It wasn’t necessarily a bad thing; developing your artistic skill.

Of course, you would never admit to it. The pure and borderline _ spiritual _ attachment you felt to him. That’s just one of the reasons you felt such a deeply seeded hurt when Joey Drew had been pronounced dead. You remembered the hours spent in bed, staring blankly at the wall as you lay on your side, your knees pulled up to your chest. You cared for the studio, the effort this one man had put into these characters, all for the sake of you, the audience. You couldn’t even imagine how close _ he _ was to his own creations. It was only a matter of time before you were creating your own art, a desperate attempt at bringing them back to life. Bringing _ you _ back to life. You cringe now, thinking back to what massive errors you would make on these characters you knew meant the world to him. You felt was an embarrassment to the studio. 

You never dare admit it and yet here you were, strained knees bending over as you tore half the roll of the last of your paper towels out. What would your landlord say if he saw this awful stain? It wasn’t exactly a small mess. 

_Shit! I’m out —_

You frowned. Grocery shopping was the last thing on your mind right now. Not like you would make it, what with it closing in a half hour. Scrambling to find your bearings, you trailed into the kitchen. Your knees burn as you squat down to take your deep dive into the pantry, hoping there was at least _something_ that could rid you of this awful ink before it was too late. It wasn’t like you could make use of a towel, it would stain the fabric for life! You didn’t have money just lying around either. 

“Aha!” 

You grinned, spotting a roll of toilet paper that had been pushed to the far back of the cabinet. Carrying the toiletry in either hand, you practically skipped back to your room before stopping dead in your tracks as you neared the doorframe. You struggled to catch the roll as it threatened to spill from your grip. You swallowed. 

_ The ink was gone. _

Okay. You’d heard of this type of thing before. Hallucinations from sleep deprivation? Most likely. But...the ink you spilt was...it was definitely _ there. _Frantic, you rushed back to where your trash bin lay, peering inside. Your heart beat steady in your ears. The paper towels were clean. There was nothing left. You peeled one off of the half emptied yogurt cup, eyeing it suspiciously before tossing it back. You took a deep breath, setting the roll of toilet paper down on the counter beside you. 

No. This had to be some sick prank. But...by who?

It wasn’t like you lived with anyone. There was no one there. Maybe you were being haunted by some sick creature..._ monster _even who — 

** _“See, now that’s just insulting.” _ **

You gasped, eyes snapping behind you, your torso twisting at an awkward angle. Your grip on the counter was tight, knuckles whitening. 

“Who..._ put _ this here?” You whispered, taking slowed steps towards the rusted cardboard cutout of Bendy that now stood before you. You looked around, hoping anxiously that you weren’t going completely insane before poking the cardboard Bendy with one single finger. Receiving no reaction, you slid your finger down its shoulder, wiping layers and layers of dust from the now useless prop. Your legs were wobbly and you found that trying to put distance between you and _ it _ only resulted in what you could assume was _ utter insanity. _It’s gloved hand suddenly shot up to your wrist, nails like claws as they dug into where your veins lay and in the blink of an eye, it was no longer cardboard that held your wrist with such threatening fashion. You tug with your wrist weakly, eyes glued shut, horrified at what could possibly be standing what had to be only two feet away from you now. 

** _“Open your eyes. I promise you, it’s been worth the wait.” _ **

It’s voice felt odd against your ears. It was rough, high pitched. Exactly what you would assume a character like him would sound as. You came to no other conclusion, reluctantly peeling one eye open. You bit your lip. 

Bendy stood in front of you, a firm grasp on your wrist, eyes boring into yours, _ alive. _It was like one of those live action Warner Bros. films, exactly like the one where Daffy gets fired and Bugs has to save him from evil spies. You opened your mouth to say something but gave up immediately. 

“I, uh, um — _ what _ is going on? Is this some sort of awful delayed side effect of...obsessing over something for too long? Too many late nights?” You cringed. There was no easy way to tell it and no rational explanation. Nothing about this situation was in any way rational and something told you it would only get worse from here on out. Bendy’s grip on your wrist loosened. 

** _“Don’t be so hard on yourself. I just wanted to check in with my _ ** _ biggest _ ** _fan.” _ **His grin was huge and the secondhand embarrassment you felt was awful. Firsthand embarrassment...you meant. Either way, you were embarrassed. Cheeks flushing, you raised an eyebrow. 

** _“Aw! Don’t be shy...you’re talented. I’ll give you that. Some of the stuff you’ve drawn is nearly identical to the original character sheets.” _ **

His smile was warm and inviting but his eyes felt cold and difficult to read. You told yourself not to read too deeply into the situation. At last he was letting go of your arm and you quickly brought it back to your body, rubbing at where his hold had stressed your skin. He straightened his bow tie, a look of amusement crossing his face before he turned back towards you. You stood your ground. 

** _“But some of the stuff I’ve seen you create is just...well, you know exactly what I mean. Don’t you?” _ **

Images, visuals of the different poses and outfits you had drawn Bendy in flashed in your mind and you winced, thinking back to one particular time you had the knack to draw him in a getup similar, nearly identical to Betty Boop’s, on his knees in what one could only assume was a big fat bukkake. Or at least, that was the message you were trying to get across. Your shoulders were slack as you picked at your finger, waiting for any type of explanation as to _ what in the hell. _You desperately wanted to sink into the floor and never rise again. You wanted to sleep until the end of days. You felt you might die from sheer embarrassment. Bendy’s posture was tense and you could tell he had something on his mind as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

** _“It’s flattering really. Not even Alice was so...passionate.” _ **

Your heart was a lump in your chest and you could feel it sink when you turned your attention back to him. His grin was huge, condescending and made your insides churn with every step he took towards you. You watched one arm raise to grasp your shoulder, thumb dipping under your collarbone. 

“How — _ why _are you here?” You stammered, stumbling backwards until your lower back bent over the counters edge. Bendy leaned in real close, eyes roaming your trembling body. Flinching, your arched your back, squirming under his touch as he reached his other arm behind, fingers resting dangerously close to the hem of your panties. 

_ What, so that’s it, then? He’s just going to rape me? _ This _ is going to be my only experience with one of the most, if not the most beloved franchise of my time? _

This was a fever dream. 

It had to be. 

Groaning into the tile flooring, you found yourself gasping for air while Bendy dropped his body over yours, his cock slipping in between your slick thighs. He had one hand crook under your right thigh, pulling it back an inch or two for leverage, the other resting on your waist, tracing circles along the skin there. The kitchen lights flickered above the two of you as if a sign from even the Devil himself that this was too far. You felt Bendy’s crude smile press against the back of your neck, listening to the giggles that rose from his throat before you were feeling at least three — no, _ four _ rows of teeth sink into the tissue lining your shoulder blades. Rolling your eyes down, you struggled to get a glance at the thick tentacle oozing what you assumed was ink between your thighs as he offered you nothing. You were merely a play-thing for him. He would never allow you the _ satisfaction _ of having _ Bendy the Dancing Demon _cum inside of you. You felt the blood from where he bit spill over either of your arms, biting your lip. You weren’t exactly the squeamish type but...this was an exception. 

Before you could even think about taking your chances, Bendy’s hands were around your throat, nails dancing along the pulsing vein. His laugh was intoxicating, inviting you to play along. But you couldn’t. You just couldn’t. You shut your eyes, praying to the Gods above, if there _ were _any, to make this nightmare go away. 

And it did. 

When you opened your eyes, you were back down on your knees cleaning up the last of the ink that you had spilt. You shook your head vigorously, slapping your cheeks. How could you have let yourself get so caught up in such a twisted fantasy? You cursed yourself, leaning against the arm of your office chair for support as you stood. 

You held your breath, now looking down at where your art supplies lay on your desk, next to the painting you had been working on. But Bendy was gone. The paper was blank. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say I rlly do not I have reached peak existence


End file.
